narutofandomcom-20200223-history
It's All in the Game
, performed by Qyoto, is the third opening of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It began its run with episode 52 and ended in episode 75 before being replaced by Lonely Go!. Lyrics Rōmaji Rasen kaidan no yōna hibi ni mayotte Nando jibun o miushinattadarou Deai to wakare wa futto shita shunkan de Soshite eien ni mo natte yuku? Akogareno kage wa tōku yami no naka Kono mama-kaze no naka oitsukenai no ka na Tatoe It's all in the game! Hikare bokura seishun! Me no mae no mugen no michi no kanōsei o shinjite Itsuka kimi to mita yūhi wa kittowasurenai Ugoku sekai o darenimo Tomerarenai Time of my Life Even if it's all in the game﻿! Kanji 螺旋階段のような日々に迷って 何度　自分を見失っただろう 出会いと別れは　ふっとした瞬間で そして永遠にもなってゆく 憧れの影は　遠く闇の中 このまま風の中　追いつけないのかな たとえ It's all in the game! 光れ僕ら青春 目の前の無限の未知の可能性を信じて いつか君と見た夕陽はきっと忘れない 動く世界を　誰にも 止められない　Time of my Life Even if it's all in the game﻿! Rōmaji (Full Version) Rasen kaidan no you na hibi ni mayotte Nando jibun wo miushinatta darou Deai to wakare wa futto shita shunkan de Soshite eien ni mo natte yuku Akogare no kage wa Tooku yami no naka Kono mama kaze no naka Oitsukenai no ka na Tatoe It’s all in the game hikare bokura seishun Me no mae no mugen no michi no kanousei wo shinjite Itsuka kimi to mita yuuhi wa kitto wasurenai Ugoku sekai wo dare ni mo Tomerarenai Time of my Life Even if it’s all in the game Ikidomari bakari no kousaten no mukai de Tada kimi wo mite ita Atarimae no yokogao wa kono shunkan no mono dakara Minogashite wa ikenain da Hontou no tsuyosa to wa ittai, nan na no ka? Kimi no jidai wo kaetai Kakko yoku naranakya Tatoe It’s all in the game hikare bokura seishun Sono mune ni kakeru mikansei no hashi no ue Aketa mado no mukou kimi ga inai to setsunai Ugoku riaru wa dare demo kaete yukeru Next Generations Even if it’s all in the game Sou da dareka ga itte ita “Kono yo wa subarashii tatakau kachi ga aru” to Hoshi no kazu dake mirai ga aru nara Bokura doko ni yuku no darou Tatoe It’s all in the game hikare bokura seishun Me no mae no mugen no michi no kanousei wo shinjite Futari kiri aruita umi no iro no you na ao de Ugoku kodou wa dare ni mo Tomerarenai Time of my Life Even if it’s all in the game English (Full Version) Like a spiral staircase I'm losing my way in everyday life I've lost sight of myself many times,right? An encounter and departure happened in a sudden moment, And it might become an eternity The shadow of yearning is Far within the darkness This way,I might not even Be able to keep up with the wind Even if it's all in the game shine on us and our youth I believe in the infinite ways in front of me,who have potention I won't forget the evening son I saw together with you In the moving world no one can Stop this time of my life Even if it's all in the game Facing a crossroad of only dead ends I only looked at you Your natural face is the thing of the moment after all I can't overlook you What even is real strength? I want to change your time I want to make it look cool Even if it's all in the game shine on us and our youth In the chest you're standing in an incomplete bridgh On the other side of the window you aren't there and it's sad The moving real will change everyone Next Generations Even if it's all in the game Yes,someone said it This world is wonderful,it's worth to fight If there's only a future for the number of stars Where will we go again? Even if it's all in the game shine on us and our youth I believe in the infinite ways in front of me,who have potention I won't forget the evening son I saw together with you This moving beat is unstoppable by anybody It's the time of my life Even if it's all in the game Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha * Mitsuki * Kurotsuchi (Second Version) * Sai * Rock Lee * Temari * Tenten (Second Version) * Chōjūrō * Sakura Haruno * Gaara * Darui * Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Himawari Uzumaki (Second Version) * Hinata Hyūga (Second Version) * Yurui * Shikadai Nara * Shinki * Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki * Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki * Urashiki Ōtsutsuki Trivia * In the second version, this opening includes dark colours overall, Kurotsuchi, Tenten, Himawari and Hinata, Boruto performing the Rasengan, and Sarada and Mitsuki standing with Boruto at the end. Category:Songs pt-br:It's All In The Game